


Falling Deep

by Fiirestar



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiirestar/pseuds/Fiirestar
Summary: Alex dies and sees George. They have a little talk about everything and water falls.





	Falling Deep

Alex looked around. He wasn't in his friend's house anymore. There was no Eliza, Angelica, or doctor at his side. He wasn't in pain and he felt a heavy weight lifted off of him.

"Alexander,"a voice asked. No. He's dead. Why is he here? He must be dreaming or.."why are you here? You shouldn't be dead! Why are you dead!?"

"George?!"Alex asked

"Alexander Hamilton! Why are you dead!? I will not ask again!"

"I had a duel with Burr, sir,"Alex responded

"A duel? What was it about?"Washington asked

"Basically I was talking shit and caused him the election,"Alex shrugged

"Good. He's would be a bad president. Who was he up against?"

"Jefferson."

"What!? You hate jefferson! I even think Burr would be better and I don't usually get in the middle of these type of things!"

"Jefferson has opinions, Burr has none! Who knows what would've happened if we voted him in! For all we know he could've sentenced everyone with red hair to death! I'm not apologizing for doing what's right for my country! I fought a damn war to make it here and I'll be damned if he would be the one to destroy it!"Alex defended himself

"Watch your tone, young man. This discussion is not over."

"Yes sir."

"Alexander what exactly did you say to Burr?"

"I don't remember what I exactly said, but I called him immoral, a dangerous disgrace, an opinionless democratic-republican, a traitor, and I opened up a thesaurus just to further insult him. I basically called him dumb with big words so it sounded even more hurtful than what it was. He found out, even though I wasn't very discreet, and wrote me a few letters. We insulted each other a bit before he finally just challanged me. I wasn't going to throw away my pride because he was being a petty child,"Alex explained

"Alexander you are too smart to be this stupid! You were supposed to swallow your pride and apologize! You were supposed to be his friend! I'm not saying vote for him, but you could've  been discreet about choosing Jefferson! You weren't supposed to openly belittle him! You were supposed to STAY ALIVE! YOU HAVE A WIFE! YOU HAVE CHILDREN! YOU HAVE AN OLDER SISTER WHO LOVES YOU DEARLY! WHAT ARE ANGELICA AND ELIZA GONNA DO ALONE!? ELIZA CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER HEARTBREAK! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAID TO PHILIP!? AND WHAT ABOUT ANGIE!? YOUR DAUGHTER WHO YOU HAVE A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH! SHE NEEDED YOU! YOU WERE BASICALLY HER LIFELINE! ESPECIALLY AFTER PHILIP DIED!"George scolded. Alex had tears in his eyes. There have only been three times George has yelled at him like this. When he helped John in the duel with Lee, when Philip died, and now. Funny. All three involved a duel. It took a lot to get George mad at him, but it seems dying is definitely a way. Alex would've laughed had he not been in his father figure's eye sight. And arm length. 

"Oh no Angie. What've I done..?"Alex whispered. Alex hung his head in shame as soon as he heard about Angie. It was true. He was her only real grip on reality.

"Oh no. Alexander you look at me. You can easily look someone in the eyes during a duel, but as soon as you're being scolded for it you can't seem to be man enough to own up to your mistakes. Alexander. Look. At. Me,"George demanded as he used the same voice he'd use in the war. Alex didn't want to lift his head up because he didn't want George to see him cry. He didn't want to see the disappointment and anger and sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to feel even more guilty than he already felt. Because that's exactly what would happen if he lifted his head. Still, Alex followed the  ~~request~~ order. Once George spoke like that you have to do what he says. Alex slowly lifted his head. He took one look in his general's eyes and tears started pouring down his cheeks. George softened and opened his arms. Alex ran into his arms, basically sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Please don't be mad at me!"Alex sobbed. He was embarrassed at how childish he sounded to his own ears. If this is how he thought he sounded, imagine what George hears.

 "Alexander I'm not mad. I _am_ disappointed, however, because you know better. You aren't even fifty yet and here you are. I'm upset you didn't accomplish all the goals you wanted to. This all could've been avoided if you had put your family in front of your pride first,"George scolded lightly as he rubbed circles in Alex's back. Alex felt all the smugness from earlier wash away.

"I know that and I'm sorry,"Alex said. It was muffled though because he still had his head buried in George's chest.

"It's a bit too late for, son. The deed is done and there's no going back. The only thing you can do now is watch over them,"George explained

"Is that what you've been doing?"

"Yes. I've been watching you. And Eliza. And the little ones. I turned my back for one moment to watch the boys and here you are. I have to say, your boys are definitely like you. They'll find mischief in an empty room and flirt with anything that stands still long enough. Your little Eliza, however, has many men attempting to catch her eye. It's amusing the way she turns them down. She can be quite mean,"George chuckled. Alex lifted his head and George was happy to see a small smile on his face. George used his thumb to wipe off any excess tears.

"I always thought Holly was an angel."

"On the contrary. She's a Hamilton. There's no way she's an angel,"George chuckled. Alex's smile dropped, but quickly returned.

"Are you the only one here?"Alex asked

"No. Come on. Everyone else is..around,"George said with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yikes. I wasn't sure how to end it or what else I should add so I may be updating this one-shot later on when I'm more creative and productive. Anyway review and tell me what you think.  
> 


End file.
